Broken Bonds
by young4eva
Summary: Angelina and Velvet talk after the Victory road incident. asking the biggest queestion, Whats going to happen now?
1. Chapter 1

"I am glad even Angelina noticed." Winter said as stepped out of the interview area.

Velvet stood there almost shocked and confused. She turned her head to she Angelina's face. Her face had an ashamed look plastered on it.

"What is she talking about?" Velvet asked as Angelina turned her back and followed Winter towards to entrance ramp, with her head down.

Velvet remained alone with Christy. She didn't know what to do.

Angelina and Velvet used to be able to tell each other everything, but lately Angelina has been holding back, and now Winter says this.

Velvet knew she had to do something, she was losing her best friend.

So she tried to help Angelina and Winter retain the tag team titles that very same night.

But in the end, she was blamed for their loss. Angelina pushed Velvet away and stormed to the backstage area.

Velvet yelled towards them, mostly Angelina that she was trying to help.

She knew losing her best friend was way worse than sharing the titles with her.

Velvet walked down the long hallway to the locker room, she knew Angelina would be in there. She walked in to the dressing room, to see Angelina sitting on the floor with her legs brought up to her chin.

Winter looked as if she was trying to talk to Angelina, but to no avail.

As Velvet shut the door behind her, Winter stood up shooting glares at Velvet.

Velvet was not about to back down. "I need to talk to MY best friend." Velvet said, emphasising the "my".

Winter looked at Angelina and back and Velvet, not moving. Velvet knew Winter was not going to leave Angelina's side until Angelina told her too.

Velvet walked towards her best friend but Winter stood between them. Winter was slightly taller than Velvet so Velvet looked up at her.

"Winter….." Angelina spook quietly not taking her head out of her arms that were folded across her knees.

Winter did as Angelina said, and left the room without taking her eyes off Velvet.

As soon as she left Velvet crouched next to Angelina.

"Angelina?" She said cautiously, putting her hand on Angelina's shoulder. Which Angelina quickly shrugged off.

She didn't move or say anything for a good two minutes.

"Can you please talk to me, or even just look at me." Velvet pleaded.

Angelina slowly lifted her head from her arms and turned to Velvet.

"Thank you." Velvet said trying to make eye contact with Angelina, who finally looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Angelina asked in an angry tone.

"What? I tried to help you."

"Well look at what good that did." Angelina snapped back at Velvet, who was taken back by her best friend's response.

"I am sorry Angelina."

Angelina's angry look was replaced by disbelief. "Yeah right."

"Listen, I am trying to apologize here." Velvet said looking away. "I was only trying to help."

"Oh trying to help? The same thing I was trying to do when you and Sarita had your little feud." Angelina said turning the tables now.

"What does this have to do about Sarita?" Velvet was on edge now.

"I tried to help you and all you ever did was push me away. How do you think that made me feel?" Angelina had a hurt look on her face now.

"Push you away? Now you know how I feel." Velvet stood up.

"Push you away? Why would I do that? I never wanted to push you away!" Angelina stood up next to Velvet, looking her directly in the eye. "If I wanted to push you away then I would of found a replacement the night Sarita attacked you. Instead I went out alone."

Velvet sighed, almost looking like she was holding back from what she wanted to say.

"Look where we are now. You made the tag Angelina! You made the freaking tag!" Velvet screamed now.

"Yes, I made the tag, but what else was I supposed to do?"

Velvet shrugged lightly. "I don't know."

"But if you haven't noticed, I have chosen your side every time." Angelina looked like she wanted to cry, but refused to let her emotions get the better of her.

Velvet was quick to respond. "Except for tonight."

Angelina sat back on the floor in the spot she previously was in, and Velvet sat next to her.

"I made a mistake." Angelina looked at Velvet. "You have been by my side longer than anyone in this business, I had no right to be a bitch about it."

"I am sorry too, for replacing you last year."

"I don't want to talk about that anymore." Angelina said quickly, obviously still a sore spot for her.

"I know you got involved with Sarita, that one night you attacked her."

Angelina looked up with a shocked look, like she had gotten caught. "How did you know?"

"Some guy backstage told me." Velvet half smiled. "Also, you had a strap mark across your back."

Velvet spoke again. "You went against what I said, I told you not to get involved."

"I couldn't just sit around and let her…" Angelina stopped and sighed.

Velvet pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Angelina accepted the hug, and pulled back. "What's going to happen now?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we going to do now?"

The Beautiful People let that sentence almost float into the air, as neither knew what the answer was.

"I am so sorry for costing you the titles Angelina—

Winter barged into the room. "You are not!"

Velvet stood up quickly and once again came toe to toe with Winter.

"You cost us the titles on purpose, you were jealous and bitter. You never wanted Angelina to hold the belt unless it was with you!" Winter yelled, putting her face mere centimetres from Velvet's.

Angelina stood up and wedged herself in between them, looking at Winter.

"Stop it! Please!" Angelina half yelled.

"Winter, the only reason I am….was partners with you was because Velvet was injured. You have to understand that, and don't you ever…ever talk to her like that….and I swear to god if you ever touch Velvet again, me and you are going to have a problem."

Winter's face went sad and shocked. Velvet's eyes widened and she felt like her jaw hit the floor.

Angelina moved herself closer to Winter, glaring into her eyes.

"Your talented okay, but this business is all about you who you know and who you trust. As far as I am concerned…my best friend is the person I trust the most and you just freak me out."

Winter took a step towards Velvet, who was still shocked at what was going on in front of her.

Angelina stuck her arm out to stop Winter. "Don't, we will talk later."

Winter narrowed her eyes at Velvet, and smiled at Angelina. "Velvet will never care about you the same way I do."

Angelina's eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me!" Velvet screeched. "Do you have any idea—

Winter held her hand up. "All I know, is that I would have never replaced my best friend, attacked her, or even whipped her." Winter looked impressed with herself.

Angelina let her arm drop, almost in defeat.

"Listen to me Winter!" Velvet screeched, moving Angelina out of her way, and stood on her tip toes to come to eye lever with Winter. "Replacing Angelina was the biggest mistake I ever made, and I paid for my mistakes—

"Have you Velvet? Have you really? Because all I see is a dead weight. It's no secret who the weak link was….sorry, who the weak link is."

Angelina was looking back and forth at them, and wanted to say something but Velvet cut her off.

"I may not be as good in the ring as Angelina, but I have been there for her, and I will continue to be there, until she doesn't want me around. Got it?"

"Listen here Velvet, I have been here consistently—

"Stop! Just stop, both of you!" Angelina finally had enough and jumped in.

"Angelina…" Velvet started.

"Don't!" Angelina turned away from Velvet to turn her attention to Winter and shook her head. Without saying another word, Angelina walked out of the room.

"Angelina—" Velvet moved to follow her but Winter stopped her.

"Looks like someone knows I am right, you even know I am too. So if you were really her best friend, you would accept I am the best thing for her." Winter smirked and left the room.

Velvet stood there alone and angry. She picked up her phone and threw it against the wall.

Later that night, Velvet walked to the hotel room she shared with Angelina.

She came in and the lights were off, but she knew Angelina wasn't asleep.

Velvet walked in, set her purse down and sat on her bed.

"I know you're a wake Angelina." Velvet spoke.

"Where have you been?" Angelina sat up and looked across the room at Velvet. "I called you."

"My phone is broken." Velvet leaned back on her bed. Angelina did the same on her own.

"What?" She asked.

"I sort of threw it…at the wall. I was angry." Velvet didn't look at Angelina, instead the wall in front of her.

"Wow..." Angelina laughed lightly. "I am sorry I just left, I didn't…I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Velvet said laying down. "Can we just talk in the morning?"

"Yeah….sure."

They both fell asleep moments later. But when Velvet woke up Angelina wasn't there.

Velvet rolled off her bed at the sudden sound of a knock at the door.

"Ang?" Velvet looked over at Angelina's bed but she wasn't there. "urrghh."

Velvet stood up and walked to the door. Behind it was Winter, who looked surprised to see Velvet.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Velvet asked annoyed.

"Is Angelina here?" Winter asked.

"No…I am surprised you don't have a tracking device on her by now." Velvet leaned against the door.

"What does that mean?" Winter asked innocently.

"It means you're a stalker….stalker." Velvet said, almost spelling out the words.

Winter crossed her arms. "Anything else?" Velvet asked. "If you want to beat me up, at least let me shower first." She laughed and shut the door not waiting for Winter's response, since she didn't care.

That night at the house show TNA was performing, Velvet was approached by Angelina.

"What did you say to Winter?"

Velvet looked at her. "huh?"

"She is like crying or something. What did you say?" Angelina asked.

"Nothing I haven't said already. She is like in love with you…..its creepy." Velvet said walking down the hall. Angelina walked next to her.

"I know, its freaking me out." Angelina said, obviously distracted.

"You okay dude?" Velvet asked, gently elbowing Angelina.

"I am fine…"

Velvet knew by this response, that Angelina was so NOT okay.


End file.
